Silver Moon
by Sonamy-Taiream317
Summary: Another request, this time from I-Wanna-Samba109. It's just a quick one-shot of Silver saying he loves her to Blaze. Read for more info. Silvaze and brief Sonamy at the end. Sucky summary, I know.


**This is a request from ****I-Wanna-Samba109. She wanted me to do a Silvaze, and it helps because I support the couple:3.**

"**AC, they don't care if you support the couple or not. They want to read the freakin' story so just start it already!"**

… **I was just going to before you got all rude. Anyways, I only own my fan character: Tristan. The rest belong to Sega.**

Normal POV

Blaze snuck out of her house, constantly looking back and forth. You see, she was going to visit her naïve friend, Silver. He was the only person she could stand, sometimes. But sometimes, even he would annoy her. Blaze looked at the house again, just to be safe and make sure her parents didn't know she was out. She walked silently towards where Silver said he'd be. All of a sudden, her even quieter brother jumped in front of her and shouted: "MOON-PIES!"

"TRISTAN! Be quiet, mom and dad don't know I'm out here. You'll get me into trouble."

"Aw, Blaze, you don't need me to do that for you! You're not doing a very good job of being quiet, either. Nobody beats the Ninja Cat at that!" He said, striking a ninja pose. Tristan is a blonde colored cat, with brownish-green eyes. If you looked at him standing next to Blaze, you wouldn't even be able to tell they were related.

"Just go home, Tristan. Get yourself a moon-pie." Blaze said, pointing in the direction of their house. Tristan walked off, this time so silent, you couldn't even hear his feet touch the ground. Finally, she arrived at the place Silver said he would meet her. Blaze waited, and waited. She decided he wasn't coming after about 25 minutes, and started back towards her house.

"WAIT!" Silver shouted as he ran towards the park bench, shrouded in darkness.

Silver POV

I was _so_ late. I'd probably kept Blaze waiting at least for ½ an hour. I caught up to her just as she was leaving.

"*Pant* Sorry, *pant* for keeping *pant* you waiting. *Pant*" I said, breathing heavily.

"Silver, did you run all the way here?" Blaze asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I kinda promised you I'd be here, and I wasn't about to break it. By the way, did you know that the moon brings out the gold in your eyes?" Blaze blushed at my last comment, at least I thought so. It was hard to tell in the dark.

"So, Silver, what did you want to tell me?" Now that the time had come, I was super nervous. If I told her, she might not feel the same way and I'd ruin our friendship. But if I didn't tell her, I'd never know.

"Well, uhh… uh," I stuttered uncontrollably. She nodded, urging me to go on. "I, I…"

"Yes, go on, Silver."

"I… have feelings for you." Silence ensued. She stood there, shocked. "Um, Blaze?"

"It's about time, I thought I was gonna have to be the one that said it!"

"Wait… you feel the same way?"

"No duh, you naïve, futuristic hedgehog! I can't believe you never noticed, I certainly noticed about you!" I was glad she liked me too, but felt stupid for not noticing her affections were returned.

"So, uh… Blaze can I kiss you?" She smiled at me.

"Sure, go ahead." We leaned in and shared our first kiss. We had thought we were alone, but then…

"YO! AM I INTERRUPTING YOU TWO?!" A certain blue hedgehog shouted right next to us. We jumped apart in surprise.

"Sonic, that wasn't very nice. You didn't like it when Knuckles did something similar to us on our first kiss." His pink girlfriend told him.

"Gee Sonic, way to ruin Blaze and I's moment."

"BLAZE THE CAT!" I recognized that as her father's voice. Oh great…

"Aw, shoot! Bye, Silver!" She said before giving me a quick kiss and running off.

"Well, thanks a lot, Sonic. She probably wouldn't have been discovered, had you not yelled." I told him, with a glare focused. Amy playfully smacked him.

"Bad hedgehog! I'm gonna have to think of a punishment." Amy said to him.

"You have to catch me first!" With that Sonic sped off.

"HEY! You get back here!" Amy whipped out her hammer and ran after him. I was finally alone. I looked up to the moon, which was the same shade as me.

"I love you, Blaze.

Blaze POV

Great, I was grounded because of Sonic. My dad had heard him, looked and saw me, too. I look through my window at the moon, it reminds me of Silver.

"I love you, Silver."

**Author's Note: I stop accepting requests on 3/14/13. So get them in fast! Until next time, AC IS OUT.**


End file.
